Where's Your Crown King Nothing?
by Frumunda Cheese
Summary: Draco and the Slytherin gang spice up the Hogwarts life. Takes place in sixth year. Does not follow cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
Rating: M for bad language, adult situations, and crude humor  
Warning: I hate Cannon, and thus I do not follow it. This story really doesn't have a serious plot, maybe a little one, but mostly this is for my own enjoyment. Boys love on boys, girls love on girls, and I bring in a few of my own characters.

Where's Your Crown King Nothing -Part 1 Pansy doesn't need to scheme too hard

Draco rolled his head trying to ignore the headache wrapping around it. He drank his last hangover potion few days ago. He didn't want to deal with the train to school like this, but he was not going to ask his parents for anything. Draco sneered at his image in the mirror, hating everything he saw. Before he could muse anymore his mother opened the door to his bedroom, "Ready to go hun?"

Draco looked to her slowly and then nodded. He didn't want to talk, or open his mouth. He knew that the only things to leave it were putrid, and tasted like vomit. She glanced at his trunk and picked it up, staying quiet. He didn't want to know why dear old Lucius wasn't there, his father confused him, and right now Draco was angery with him.

Narcissa grabbed her son and apparated to the train station. Draco scowled as he let go and she disappeared. A family of few words. He looked at the train wondering how much trouble he would get in for not getting on. How ever much it would be it wasn't worth it. Anyways not getting on would mean not seeing… 'That train of thought stops there.' Draco chastised himself and boarded.

He rubbed his head knowing he had to go the prefects meeting, to hear the same bull shit he heard last year. God the ride was going to kill him, and his hang over only made him that much more irritable.

After Merlin only knew how long Draco finally made his way to a compartment. Hopefully one with few to none people, or maybe just one person. Draco found an empty one, to his surprise, and sulked inside. He curled his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, the quiet allowed his headache to lessen.

Before he could drop into blissful unconsciousness the feeble excuse of a door slid open. Draco cracked an eye to glare at the intruder. "Damn Malfoy didn't think you were even on board."

"Shut up Parkinson." Pansy had changed a lot over the summer, her hair was longer, halfway down her back and she looked like she had been working out.

"Why, I rather enjoy giving you hell. Thought you might have died you know." Normally the two spent a good portion of the summer together, but both had been otherwise engaged.

"Dumbass."

"Well after your father found out-"

"God Pans, I don't want to talk about that."

Pansy came in and shut the door, "Look Draco, I know it happened, hell I know everything about you. Just tell me how it went down."

Draco closed his eyes and slouched farther into the seat, "They were not happy, of course, but they told me they would allow it. Like I have a fucking choice."

"Under what conditions?"

"Babies."

"Well, you always wanted a family right? At least now I can stop pretending to be all over you."

Draco didn't say anything because he didn't even know what he wanted to say let alone how to say it. He sighed instead thankful to have Pansy as a friend. Pansy let them sit in the comfortable silence, she wanted Draco to have his way, but she needed a plan first.

The flimsy door opened again and Blaise stepped inside before closing the pathetic thing. "What are you guys doing here? Why'd we ditch the others?"

"We didn't ditch anyone, Draco's being emo." Draco scoffed and Blaise sat next to him.

"Aww does our little Drakey need some loving to feel better?" Blaise asked patting him on the head.

"Fuck me Zabini." Draco glared at the other boy and moved away from the touches.

"Not with a lady in the room." Pansy scolded wagging her finger at the boys.

"But look, the emo needs it." Blaise exclaimed flinging an arm over Draco who noticed that the brunette had grown. Blaise was probably taller than him, and more filled out.

"You don't know what getting yourself into." Draco threatened removing the Italian's arm.

Blaise turned his head to the side, "Draco why are you wearing a glamour?" he rubbed a thumb over Draco's cheek, and the blond scowled again.

"Look Blaise," He let them name roll of his tongue in a sultry manner, "I don't know what you think you know, but I know that you can't see a glamour." Draco leaned forward and let his fingers fall over the brunette's. "Maybe I just look too perfect…" He said huskily invading Blaise's space.

Blaise swallowed and then pushed Draco back, "You're so full of yourself." A tiny hint of pink slid upon his cheeks as he faced Pansy.

"You two are cute together." Pansy giggled waving a photo.

"You didn't." Draco blanched reaching for the photo, Pansy pulled it out of his reach.

She looked at the picture and then snickered like mad, "You two actually kiss on here!" Before Draco could even reach for the incriminating thing Blaise had it clutched in his hands. The Italian had to know who kissed who, because Draco couldn't find out. He watched, mesmerized as both boys leaned together, neither starting nor ending it, pictures sucked.

Draco Leaned over him watching, needing to know and just as confused. As the boys in the picture slowly pulled apart Draco snatched the picture. "I think you two should give it a try." Pansy said crossing her arms with a superior smirk. Sometimes the best things didn't need plans.

"I don't think he swings that way." Blaise snorted, blushing and looking away.

"You think a lot Blaise, and you're wrong almost as often." Draco claimed also looking away.

"Draco likes boys, Blaise likes boys, and now that you have something to talk about I leave you to it." Pansy grinned like a Cheshire cat and slunk out of there.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever, before Blaise finally cleared his throat, "Do you really-"

"Blaise. Just stop thinking." Draco leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He couldn't decide if he was upset with Pansy or nervous about Blaise.

"Draco, I think you should take your own advice." Blaise turned to him, thinking of the picture, and how they got in that position. "Maybe you should talk more, maybe you should tell me why you're wearing a glamour." Blaise took hold of Draco's chin and turned it to face him.

"How can you see it?" Draco asked slitting his eyes.

"It's a gift. Now tell me why."

"Take it off and see for yourself."

Blaise fingered his wand, thinking over his options, "Can I take you up on that at school?" Draco hesitated before nodding. "Can I ask you about what Pansy said?" Draco took a deep breath before nodding again, "Was it true?"

Draco took the picture from his robe and threw it to Blaise's lap, "What do you think?" The picture boys were embracing tightly, nuzzling and kissing sweetly.

"Do you like me?" Blaise asked being oddly courageous.

Draco gave him an incredulous look and pointed at the picture, "I am not some kind of whore."

"Maybe we could-"

"Blaise, just stop thinking." Draco turned to him and got a mouthful of Italian. Draco turned away red in the face and a little shaky. "Blaise?" Draco sounded almost as uncertain as he felt.

The tall Italian licked his lips while staring at the blond's, he wanted more. His slim bronze fingers slid around Draco's chin to his neck and pulled the blond closer. "What would your family say?" Draco asked half whimpering, and just wanting to be in control of himself, and his thoughts.

"They'd ask if you were under the imperious Malfoy." Blaise gently laid his mouth over Draco's again.

Draco pushed his forehead down, resting it on Blaise's, keeping their mouths apart. "Is that what you think?" He couldn't stop his hands from slowly running their way around Blaise's hands and up his arms to his shoulders. He wanted to pull away and yell at the Italian for perving on him.

"No." Blaise leaned in again and Draco pulled his will from some low crevice he didn't know existed and pushed Blaise away.

"We're not even dating." Draco bodily turned away from the temptation and crossed his arms over his chest. The scenery outside the window caught his attention, or at least that's what he wanted it to look like. His father always taught him about _control_. 'A Malfoy is always in control.'

"Do you want to be?"

A/N - Let me know what you think 3 I'm going to try and put part two up next Sunday. I will try to update every Sunday (try being key word here).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter one.

A/N Someone told me the beginning was a little confusing, it was supposed to be. Trust me things will be explained, probably in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy the story, and please review. See you next Sunday!

Part 2 The Slytherin Welcome back Speech

Draco sat at the Slytherin table between Pansy and Blaise. He glanced to his right, Blaise looked content, maybe even happy. He looked to his left, Pansy looked smug. She felt his gaze and turned to him, "Oh come on we both know it's what you wanted." She winked at him then gave Blaise a sidelong glance. "Very cute. Now you have to hook me up with someone." She flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically, "Though I'm sure it won't be too hard."

"Pansy you need a make-over; your hair is starting to resemble Granger's." Draco fluffed her slightly frizzy hair and smirked at her.

"Good thing I happen to be friends with the person who knows the most beauty spells." She shot back at him, "And I'll take you up on that offer."

"What-fine." Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the table. At least fixing Pansy up would keep his mind occupied. "Who are you after anyway, Weeselbee?"

"Very funny Draco. I was thinking more along the lines of that Ravenclaw Lovegood."

"This entire year has turned fag, hell this entire house." Draco half joked, "Speaking of which a fag sounds pretty good." Draco started up the muggle habit over the summer.

"You smoke? Does your hubby know?" Pansy looked scandalized.

Draco turned to Blaise who still looked content, and a little spacey, "Zabini, I do fags."

"I should hope so."

"You perv! He means that he smokes." Pansy huffed indigenously and tried not to blush.

"I think Slytherin should be called fagalicious." Draco said flipping his hand in a limp wristed way. "I mean we are all free love here, or gay love anyway."

"I second that Draco honey." Theodore said wiggling around, smacking his lips, and flipping his wrist too. "I mean look at our mentor, Snape has to be the gayest fag of us all, of course it would rub off on us."

"Oh Theo you are so right. Slytherin is like code for faggot." Vincent said giving himself a thick lisp.

"I think Milli gets more vag than any straight boy." Greg piped up.

"It's not my fault the ladies love me. Well maybe it is." Millicent flipped her hair and leaned back to show off her curves.

"Milli teach me your ways." Pansy said with a pleading pout.

"I'm totally giving her a make-over first though." Draco said draping himself over Pansy's shoulders.

"I want a slice of that cake." Daphne purred pinching Pansy's thigh and winking.

"Pansy or the make-over?" Theo asked batting his thick eyelashes at Pansy.

"Both sound pretty good."

"Darling Pans is going for someone else, keep your paws to yourself!" Draco pulled Pansy closer to his side and stuck his tongue out at the girl.

The table looked away from their housemates when Professor Dumbledore's obnoxiously loud throat clearing finally caught their attention. At the head table Snape looked thoroughly amused.

"I bet Snape Dresses in drag." Draco mumbled.

"I'll take you up on that bet, 50 galleons." Greg offered, they duo shook hands discreetly under the table, both looking smug.

"How much alcohol do you think we'll need?" With that question the entire group gave Snape horribly predatory gazes, which turned his expression worried and sour on impact.

"Leave that to me, because I'm jumping aboard the he wears drag team."

"No way! He is too much of a topper!"

"Are you kidding I beat he sleeps in leather corsets!" The argument quickly left the realm of whispers as the snakes split into two teams and yelled passionately.

"He is too severe looking to dress drag!"

"Look at the way he walks, he practically screams heels!"

"Students! Please!" Dumbledore shouted, he couldn't believe the students would talk over his riveting speech, he could see the star studded love of most his following, some even looked close to drooling, why couldn't the Slytherin table just hush up and follow like everyone else.

The snakes looked to the headmaster, and then behind him to Snape, who refused to even glance at the table glaring sourly at the empty plate before him. Dumbledore started talking again happy with the silence.

Discreetly a note flew from the Ravenclaw table to land in the middle of the debating Slytherins. Draco opened it, "Amazing, Draco is so fine, and would be hot in heels."

"Give me that you prat!" Pansy took the note from him rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous of my fans."

Pansy just started laughing her ass off, she dropped the note to hold her sides. She turned her head so that her rocking laughter didn't smash her nose into the table. Seeing Draco only made her laugh harder, and she fell backwards off the bench.

A group of Ravenclaws were giggling heartily and she gave a shaky thumbs-up from her place on the floor. "Pans you are indecently flashing a lot of people." Draco admonished pointing at her upturned skirt. She wiggled her knees and flipped him off.

A spray of hot tea showered the table as Blaise looked at the note and chocked on his laughter. He slammed his fist on the table trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. He chocked again and slammed his head straight into the plate before him breaking it.

"It was not that funny." Draco said shaking his head and turning back to the table. The Ravenclaw table was not in any better condition, tails of the paper spreading among them to be met with ruckus laughter, and chocking students.

"I didn't think it was that funny." Dumbledore mumbled thinking the students appreciated his goblin joke. His statement only doubled the amused noises. Pansy, who had been trying to get back into her seat, fell back to the floor with tears streaming down her face, Blaise looked unconscious from the blow to his head, and one Raven girl was blue in the face trying to free her lungs of the juice she chocked on.

"I highly doubt his joke did that." Severus gnashed his teeth together. He wanted to know what his house was up to, but all of them had their shields strong and tight. His legimens wasn't getting to a single one, not even the first years! He cursed their upbringings. He knew they were planning on something and the yelled argument about drag only scared him a lot.

"The students seem to be in high spirits." Flitwick said to the sullen looking potions master. He smiled at the scene, "I haven't seen a batch of students laugh so hard since…never." He chuckled catching the laughter. All of the other teachers looked puzzled or concerned.

"It worries me that only two houses are being affected." McGonagall distressed casting her eyes over the curious looking Lions.

"Drag worries me." Snape mumbled low enough to be ignored.

A ripple of hysterical laughter ripped along the Slytherin table as the paper made its way around, even the blushing first years couldn't hold back embarrassed giggles. Draco shook his head at them, "Seriously?" He poked at Blaise a little worried when his Italian didn't move. "Blaise?" Still nothing. Draco shook his head, "I guess you'll be spending the night in the hospital wing instead of our room." Draco huffed moodily.

"Spending the night together sounds nice." Blaise mumbled rubbing his throbbing, bruised head.

"You Perver-Circe what the hell, your forehead looks like a slice of blueberry pie!" Draco exclaimed pointing at the knot forming on the Italian. Draco felt an instinct to help and protect overwhelm him and he gently turned Blaise this way and that looking at the damage.

"Draco you prat, it's your fault I smacked my head in the first place…" Blaise trailed off as the blond, who was clearly ignoring him, leaned closer. Draco scrunched his noise up and gently rubbed a hand over the knot. Blaise flinched away, "Ow!"

"Hush you sissy." Draco pulled out his wand and said a simple charm, the knot sank away, but the hideous purple bruise remained.

"Maybe you should kiss it better." Blaise waggled his eyebrows and cringed when it disturbed the bruise. Draco rolled his eyes, and then a genius thought struck him. So he leant forward and pressed his lips to his Italian's head. Blaise sighed happily. Draco wasn't done though, he pulled away and looked at his boy's lips. Draco kissed Blaise, causing the Slytherin table to cheer madly, the Ravens to cheer quietly to themselves, the Lions to gasp in shock and the badgers to blush like mad.

"Most definitely fagalicious."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter one.  
A/N - Let me know if I'm spelling McGonagall wrong, because I'm pretty sure I am. Love you guys lots, please review.

Part 3 – Masquerades and Strawberry Skin

"Well Draco's genius outing of the house makes things easier." Theodore sat daintily on the couch in the common room. "Do you think they would let me wear the girl's uniform?"

"Theo, the only one who would get on your case is McGonagall, well your parents might not like the idea." Pansy said pulling him up and examining him closely. She pinched his hips and shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Theo wasn't about to stop her, but did want to know what was going on.

"For a boy you have a small waist Theo baby."

"Do you have idea how many Pilates it takes to keep this figure?" Theo lifted his shirt showing off his tiny tummy.

"What I want to know is how many skipped meals it takes." Milli said pinching the bronze skin.

"I eat all my meals, darling." Theo let the last word roll of his mouth like molten gold, hot and heavy.

MIlli looked down at her own figure and frowned, "Milli you better not even think of changing whatever it is you do, because you have like, the best ass in the house." Daphne ordered pointing at Milli's bum.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to disagree with you, because I definitely have the best ass in the school." Draco said slapping his bum and posing to show it off.

"Your ass has been pounded to many times to be perfect." Pansy said rolling her eyes at her best friends antics. She slapped his bum, hard, making him jump away.

"Hey don't damage the goods babe!" Draco rubbed his bum where he was sure a red hand print laid.

"Draco you probably get off on spanking." Pansy flipped her hair and turned away from him seemingly bored.

"What!" Draco squawked indignantly.

Draco humphed as he was pulled down onto the couch he stood over by the collar of his shirt. Blaise smiled at him and whispered in his ear. Draco blushed like a school girl and giggled lightly. "How the hell do you do that!?" Pansy asked watching Draco turn into a pile of goo.

"I would teach you, but you wouldn't be able to pull it off." Blaise said grinning from ear to ear.

"Bitch."

"It's not you Pans, it's your lack of prick." Blaise turned back to Draco gently kissing his cheek, his lips moving in maybe words, if they did only Draco could hear them.

"So we need a plan to revel that Snape cross dresses."

"Oh I've been thinking about that, first we need to have a before party, set it up with lingerie and cutsie dresses all over. Then, when he is good and drunk we tell him to attend the costume party, and that he can pick a costume from the wall." Vincent said waving his hands as he spoke.

"I think I like that idea."

"You're only problem is Snape isn't going to dress himself up in drag, even if he is smashed."

"We should make it a masquerade!"

The common room door flew open and a set of billowing black robes preceded professor Snape into the room. He looked at the students, "What are you cretins planning?"

"What makes you think we are planning something?" Theo asked coyly, batting his eyelashes.

"Theo, for Circe's sake pull your shirt down! What has gotten into the lot of you? What makes you think I can't see when the bunch of you is obviously up to something! You better hope that it is not something I will make you regret." Snape sneered at his students, who still had all their shields up, damn them!

"Well, we were thinking about setting a duel party. Part one, dark and broody, part two, a costume masquerade." Daphne informed him, they had to throw him at least a little bone.

"Inter-house?" He asked sniffing the air daintily.

"We haven't decided yet, planning just began."

"Keep me informed." Snape ordered before exiting the room in a whoosh of black robes.

"I swear, his robes have three times as much material as anyone else's. Did you see them flying about, and I still couldn't see his legs!" Theo squawked.

"Does Theo have the hots for our professor?" Daphne asked with a sly grin.

"No way, I happen to like…someone else."

"A Gryfindork?!" Draco cried unhappily.

"How the hell did you get to that conclusion?" Pansy asked, she didn't even think he was listening to the conversation, not with the way Blaise and him were acting, like lovesick school girls.

"Pansy learn to read a man, it's practically blinking from his rosy cheeks." Draco scoffed rolling his eyes. "It better not be the weasel!" Draco grimaced at the thought.

"Well, not the youngest…" Theo murmured rubbing his chin.

"Which twin?" Greg asked wagging his eyebrows.

"George." Theo sighed happily.

"You can tell them apart?" Draco asked. Theo only nodded.

Blaise shook his head at Theo and his eye caught the glamour again. He smiled devilishly and stood up, with Draco in his arms. The blond wrapped an arm around his shoulders, taking it better than the Italian thought he would. "You better not drop me."

"Not on the floor anyway." Blaise said slowly licking his lips. He carried Draco to their room, and they were followed out by cat calls and whooping laughter. Blaise laid Draco on his bed and before he could straighten out Draco pulled his Italian on top of him, keeping his hands buried in the robes Blaise wore. Draco pulled him down slowly, staring in his eyes, before he kissed the bronze boy.

Blaise kissed him back, almost forgetting why he pulled Draco from the crowd in the first place. He pulled back slowly, running the pads of his thumbs over Draco's cheeks and lips. Then he sat back on his haunches and pulled his wand out. Draco raised an eyebrow, and before he could ask Blaise removed his glamour.

Draco's normally milky skin had a strawberry tint to it, Blaise thought that Draco was just blushing so he began to open up the blond's robes in order to inspect his boyfriend's body. Draco did blush as Blaise started undressing him. "Blaise what are you-" He was cut off as cool fingers skimmed the flesh under his shirt.

Blaise ignored the unfinished question as he lifted Draco's shirt from his body. The same strawberry tint covered his boyfriends chest. Blaise ran his fingers over the warm skin, making Draco shiver. Without warning Blaise sat up on his knees and turned Draco onto his stomach. The blond's back was pink as well.

Draco squirmed under the Italian, "Blaise?" The brunette ignored him again, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist to unbuckle his pants. Draco flipped himself over and grabbed the Italian's hands, "Seriously? Sunburns turn you on?" He asked incredulously.

"You're seriously wearing a glamour because of a sunburn?" Blaise asked, he had been searching for something else, some kind of damage done to the perfect body under him.

"We ran out of sunburn cream." Draco pouted.

"Why didn't you ask Snape for any, or brew it yourself?" Blaise asked staring at the pink chest under him, and running his lithe fingers over it.

"Well I would have, but the potion takes three days and I only had two, and Snape would make me go to Mme Pomfrey to get some, and she would have wanted to put it on my burns, and that creeps me out."

"You're one lucky son of a bitch Draco, I happen to have some in my things." Blaise bent over Draco to rummage through a bag, and pulled out the sunburn cream. "Just how much of you is burnt anyway?"

"Well I was swimming so, pretty much everywhere, and you tan, why do you have sunburn cream?"

"My mother is a worrywart." Blaise uncapped the little vial and poured some cream onto Draco's chest. The soothing effects made the blond sigh. Just as Blaise finished with his chest, face, and arms the door swung open.

"Wow, I didn't think you guys were actually doing anything." Pansy said coming in anyway and shutting the door behind her. She locked the door and sat on Draco's empty bed.

"You plan on watching?" Draco asked letting his hands slid under Blaise's shirt.

"I plan on talking."

"We're not doing anything anyway." Blaise rolled his eyes and turned Draco over onto his stomach.

"That's what it looks like." Pansy said watching Blaise pour the cream into palm.

"It's sunburn cream." Blaise explained rolling his eyes. Pansy let out a barking laughter.

"Oh shut up frizz." Draco mumbled into the pillow. Blaise's cool hands felt good, too good for him to really care that Pansy would be making fun of him for this later.

"So what brings you up, I thought you guys were planning the dance." Blaise asked his fingers on Draco's neck, the pink disappearing as the cool digits ran along the burnt skin.

"Yeah, well actually Snape is spying on the common room so we are BSing it, waiting until a more opportune moment. I think he is worried." She grinned like a shark. "I think he'll be happy to drink when we give him the chance." She rubbed her hand together.

"Sometimes I think he should just come out, it would make things easier for him." Blaise said shrugging. His hands began to pull Draco's pants down.

"Have you no decency?" Pansy asked looking away.

"I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before." Draco mumbled surprising the other teens who thought he was asleep. He lifted his hips for Blaise who easily slid the pants off. Pansy shrieked and left the room after seeing Draco went commando. Blaise snickered and flicked his wand at the door locking it.

"Damn Draco, did you swim naked?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey everbody! I'm leaving tomorrow for a couple of weeks. Road tripping to Michigan and what not. So I wont have internet during that time. So I'll try to write a few parts, and a really long one for the day I get back. Love you guys, and please review.

Part 4 Planning and Spider webs

Draco sat straight backed in his chair, listening to the riveting speech Professor Binns was giving the class. Well no, of course he wasn't, he sat there thinking about the party. It really needed to be perfect. Debating whether the sucker would be inter-house or not, would waste too much time. He needed to come up with the perfect argument against it, one that worked for his fellow planners as well as Snape.

He didn't even know who was on what side, which meant his argument had to be something fantastic. He wanted their eyes to sparkle in wonder when he unleashed his pampered tongue on them. Draco blinked focusing his eyes on the classroom again, and a note landed on his desk.

Rolling his eyes he opened up it, unfolding the annoying thing. Pansy watched and frowned, she wanted her note to be a real pain in the ass, folding it up in the most intricate pattern she knew. Draco and his bitchy self didn't have a problem with it though. She concluded that a little bit of glue next time would sooth her. She turned back to her potions homework, Binns was putting her straight to sleep, but she knew that doing something would allow her to stay awake. After all there was no way she would resort to sleeping like the _Weasel_!

**Hey spoilt brat,**

**I talked to other with the others, and they all agreed to have an inter-house party. Simply it would stress Snape out enough that he would be drinking every alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on. Even Mili agreed with that, she still doesn't think he will cross dress though. So lame!**

**Anyway, I've also contacted several costumes shops, including that little place we found in Greece a couple of years ago. You have been put in charge of coordinating the invitations and times. We expect you to leave out the younger years, thinking that this should be a 5****th**** year and up event. **

**Don't worry about anything else. We have everything under control. Everything Draco, so honestly don't ask us about what you think we are forgetting. We have to keep our intentions hidden and your meddling will not help.**

Draco scoffed, how dare she call him a meddler. He knew better than to cross them on this though, obviously things were under control. He couldn't help but wonder when the group met, because all of classes included at least one other Slytherin. Maybe they communicated through notes, the way Pansy gave him the information. It still irked him that he was left out of the planning. Stupid bitches were going to screw it up.

He would let them. He would not ask anyone what their jobs were, or how they were going. It was time to prove that they needed him. Draco smirked into his palm. Watching the group fall apart without their leader would be almost as satisfying as proving Snape wore drag. It would be nice anyway, not worrying about all the little things that could go wrong.

Draco picked up his quill, turning it around his fingers as he set a blank paper in front of him. He opened up his silver ink pot and wrote back to Pansy, reassuring her that he would stay out of everything, and that they could count on him for his assigned duties. He set his quill down and folded the note up into a little butterfly, with rounded wings and all. Origami was a hobby of his.

Pansy got the letter watched it fly to her just as a real butterfly would. It landed on her desk the flicker of bespelled life leaving it. She started working on unfolding the beastly thing. Before she got it open it tore in at least three places, and she ripped off an entire wing. A small growl escaped her lips and she didn't even care. When she finally read the note she didn't think it was worth the trouble. Draco would never stay out of it.

Binns ended the class and both Slytherins got out of there as fast as they could, without looking rushed of course. "Tell me again why we took this class?" Pansy asked trying not to yawn.

"For an extra study hall." Draco answered. He actually did finish his potions homework when he was told not to worry about the party anymore.

"I think the Hogwarts standards have really laxed if they continue to allow Binns to teach. It's history of magic, not history of goblins." Pansy shook her head in annoyance.

"Well I could go to the board. Wait better yet we could run a study, 'how the students of Hogwarts stand up to other magical schools,' I bet we could get Dumbledore sacked when the board realized just how much the system has decayed." Draco decided he would do the study, it would keep his mind off the party planning.

"Well let me know if you need any help."

"Of course not, you have the party, I have the school." Draco smirked at her, before leaving her to greet Blaise. "Hey baby how was divination?" He asked pulling Blaise into his side.

"Horrible, all that old bat does is rant about how Potty is going to die." Blaise laid his head on Draco's shoulder, and wound his arm around the blond's waist.

"So you think that she isn't fit to be a teacher?"

"Hell no, I don't think she can even read." Blaise huffed.

"Well don't let it get you down." Draco kissed the top of his Italian's head.

"You two," Pansy said draping her arms over their shoulders and pushing them apart to get in the middle. "Are way too cuddly, I mean honestly."

Blaise glared at the interruption then he flicked his eyes back to Draco knowing just how to get rid of her. He stepped in front of his blond and kissed him. Draco wasn't about to push him away. Blaise felt Pansy leave them and smirked into the kiss. Draco didn't notice. Instead of pushing away and continuing to lunch Blaise backed Draco into the wall and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Draco's fingers dug into the brunette's hips, pulling him closer. Long Italian fingers cupped Draco's creamy skin, playing with the ends of his silky hair. Soft lips left Draco's and he took a breath, only to be robbed of it when those lips moved to his jaw, nibbling on the soft skin. Blaise pulled back and stared at his man with smoldering eyes. "This is the best lunch ever."

"Blaise you are such a sap." Draco laughed at him and pulled him down for one more kiss, "Now lets go get some real food." He ran a hand along Blaise's arm to twine their fingers together.

"I could of several thing I would much rather have." Blaise pulled their laced fingers together kissing Draco's knuckles. His eyes hooded to hide the fire behind them.

Draco shivered, the temptation almost overrode his senses, "You'll just have to wait for that."

"Disgusting, look Harry the fags don't know how to keep it to themselves." The unmistakable voice of Ronald Weasley filled the hall.

Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't want to deal with these imbeciles right now, let alone ever, "Getting turned on?" He spat automatically, his fingers tightening their hold on Blaise.

"Hell no, more like nauseous." Ran yelled starting to turn red from the anger swimming in his veins.

"You wouldn't even know the difference." Blaise said throwing the insult with an eye roll.

Before Draco and Blaise could leave the scene, or even turn to their destination Ron pulled out his wand and yelled a curse. It hit Draco square in the chest. Under his shirt his skin split in a spider web of cuts. Without crying out, or letting on the curse even worked he pulled out his wand. Blaise stood with his wand at attention as well as the whole golden trio, though Hermione looked like she didn't want to.

Snape stumbled upon the scene with a sneer. Draco hardly noticed, he felt faint as he blood soaked through his dark robes, rolling along his legs, into his socks and shoes. "What is going on here?"

"They started it!" Ron yelled unable to control his mouth in anger.

Draco blinked and swayed into Blaise's side. Snape, despite his attitude really did love his house, and Draco his godson, he stalked to the two Slytherins trying to see what was ailing his student. Blaise felt the thick wetness on the robes leaning against him and pulled his hands away to see scarlet stains. Snape also saw the mess and turned furiously to the golden trio, "What the hell did you do?" He demanded.

Hermione bit her lip unsure, she knew the spell that Ron used, and she didn't think it worked, but she could see the blood as well. Before she could say anything Ron being spouting off, "We didn't do anything, those to faggots probably get off by torture."

Hermione almost fainted, "Ron used the ragnatela spell." Large brown eyes fell to Ron as Hermione glared at him.

"Blaise take him to Mme Pomfrey, carefully. The cuts spread with movement." Snape watched them go, Blaise moving carefully but swiftly. Then he turned on the red head, "You will come with me." His voice was steady with a deadly undertone wrapped in a cold wind.

Blaise set Draco on a bed carefully before running to the office in the middle of the hospital wing. "Mme Pomfrey!" He called opening the door.

She startled and looked at her student, covered in blood, "Oh my, what happened?" She followed Blaise back to the bed as she asked.

"Ragnatela, Weasley cursed him with it."

Mme Pomfrey turned and hurried back into her office, she came out with three potions which she set on the stand by the bed. She took out her wand and cast the counter spell, which only stopped the spreading of the cuts. Her nimble fingers flicked the wand into undressing the blond, she needed to see how far they spread.

Draco tried to keep his breathing calm, and only paid attention to Blaise, who looked terrible covered in his blood. "Mr. Malfoy can you fell any cuts on your back?" Mme Pomfrey demanded seeing the seeping slits along his skin.

"I don't know," He answered and she turned him over. His back had a few edges of red lines, the spider web made it from his chest to his neck, shoulders and stomach, wrapping around his sides to his back.

She looked to the Italian, "Help me sit him up." Blaise did trying not to touch the cuts. Draco didn't look like he was in pain, but the blond was an expert at controlling his facial features. Mme Pomfrey have him the three potions carefully. The cuts lessened and most of them stopped bleeding. The deepest ones where the spell hit his chest still bubbled up, little drops of blood following the cuts to drip on and stain the sheets.

"We need the salve." Pomfrey concluded and went back to her office. Blaise sat in the chair next to the bed, and took Draco's hand. He didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in chapter one.  
A/N - I'm back! And I tried to make this chapter longer since I was gone for a while. Updating should be back to weekly. Anyways, Love you guys!

Part 5 - The Break Up

Severus Snape's day was not going well. His mind lagged and felt heavy from attacking so many shields, and his energy was drained as well. He just met all the cheeky little buggers that would be torturing him for the school year, dimwits the lot of them. His star pupil outed himself, and Severus had a feeling that was only the beginning of those shenanigans. But lunch time rolled around, and he could take a break from the stress.

Or that's what he thought anyway. With his amazing luck, and uncanny ability to catch the golden trio at their worst moments he found himself stumbling upon quite the scene. So now he was dragging three very unhappy Gryfindores up to Dumbledore's office. This time the Weasley boy would have to at least be suspended. Severus was not going to allow that kind of behavior to go unchecked.

Honestly Dumbledore allowed the children to break too many rules as it were. How did the old coot expect the children to act if they never received discipline?! Severus couldn't even be surprised that the temperamental red head used the spell. He growled lowly under his breath making the trio shrink away from him. The black glare of hatred emanated from Severus's eyes and burned the golden students.

"Licorice sticks." Severus sneered under his breath hating the headmaster for using such ridiculous passwords. The stair way opened up and he pushed the students in, using just a touch more force than he needed to. Without realizing it he growled the entire way up making the sound reverberate and grow in the stairwell. They made it to the top, the golden trio nervously fidgeting.

Without knocking, or even thinking about doing so Severus swung the door to the office open, "Dumbledore these three students were involved in the maiming of one of your students, in the act of a hate crime."

Dumbledore looked up from his papers and to his golden trio, "I'm sure you are mistaken my old boy."

"I can assure you that I am not, Mr. Weasley used the ragnatela curse on Mr. Malfoy." Severus pushed Ron up to the desk as he spoke his accusation.

"A dark curse? I'm sure the boy doesn't even know it."

"Check his wand." Severus sneered throwing the offending object onto Dumbledore's desk. Ron squawked not sure when his professor had even taken it from him.

Dumbledore checked the wand to find Severus spoke the truth. "Well I guess we need to get Minerva up here to give him a punishment."

"And the other two?"

"They didn't cast the spell." Dumbledore said not liking the look Severus gave him.

"But they could have stopped their _friend_, and in not doing so they aided and should so be punished."

"We will let Minerva handle the situation." Severus scoffed at the old man's dismissal and sat down ready to wait the battle out. He would make Minerva see things his way and maybe even get a student expelled.

Draco scowled yet gain, because Mme. Pomfrey was not relenting, "But Mme. I am fine. You need to release me. If you are worried you may simply ask my head of house to check up on me." Draco tried yet again.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be staying inside this wing for the night, I am the nurse here, you are the student you will respect my decision." Mme. Pomfrey ruffled her robes and turned around. The blond student was wearing her down, but not even the stubborn Slytherin could sway her.

"Mme-"

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not hear anymore! Lay down or I will give you a sleeping potion that will keep you in hear for three days!" Pomfrey huffed and walked to her office.

Draco huffed in his bed but didn't move from the bed. Mme. Pomfrey was a force to be reckoned with, and he could not sway her. He opened his back and settled himself into reading some of his text books. He would not let the Weasel's actions let him fall behind.

Draco narrowed his eyes, he hoped the Weasel would get a proper punishment. If he didn't think the punishment was sufficient he would simply put it in his report to the school board. He took out a roll of parchment and a quill. Starting to gather his information now would help him later, and he had an amazing supply of surplus time.

As he wrote down everything he felt could be improved upon the thought hit him to write letters to headmasters of other schools. Schools competing with Hogwarts. A twisted grin split his face and he started the first draft of said letter. He tried to remember every letter his father read to him over business, how they sounded, how they flowed, what type of words to use. Even though he was a student he wanted to be taken seriously.

As he sat chewing on the tip of his quill and thinking Blaise and Pansy came into the room. Draco had put his shirt back on but not his robes. By the looks of it he either used a very powerful cleaning spell or conjured an entirely new shirt. Knowing the blond it was probably the latter. Pansy looked at the mess of parchment and ink spread over the sheets and blanched. She hoped that Draco was not trying to do anything for the dance.

Blaise greeted him with a sweet kiss and smile, while Pansy unsurely asked, "Draco? What is all this?" Waving her hand over the mass amount of things cluttering his bed.

Of course the blond kissed his hubby back before even noticing Pansy was with him. "Oh this is just some notes I'm taking on the school."

Pansy let out her breath in a woosh, she had forgotten Draco even took up the task. Blaise filled her in on what happened when they went back to class. It worried her for a moment and then she thought about how Draco acted and figured he was fine. The boy was like a goat with nine lives; impossible to live with and extremely hard to kill off. Absently she picked up one of his parchments and glanced over a character analysis of Hagrid. "Damn Draco, you are really getting into this aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Oh and I have to stay here tonight, otherwise we would be working on your make-over. I tried to convince Mme. Pomfrey, but the lady is like a tornado." Draco shook his head and trained his eyes on the nurse's office. She would be coming out soon to check up on him, again. That lady creeped him out to the nth degree, she had too much power for her small body.

"You shouldn't speak about her like that, and I expect you to have an amazing plan by the time you get around to fixing me up, Merlin knows you'll have had enough time." Pansy cleared herself a spot on his bed and sat down.

"We got all your homework too. I wanted to stop by before dinner and give it to you." Blaise said happily having already found a spot on the small bed.

"Hey you should get some cream for that monster bruise while you are here." Draco said looking at Blaise's forehead. His shaggy hair covered it up for the most part, but the purple mess covered a good portion of his forehead. Draco pushed said shaggy hair back to examine the damage. "Mme Pomfrey checks on me quite often, I think she expects me to walk out on her, so you can ask her for some."

As if hearing her name the nurse entered the room, "Mr. Malfoy how are you feeling?" She asked flicking her wand to run the same diagnostic spells she'd been running all day.

"I feel perfectly fine, no lingering pain, no headaches, just a bit of boredom." Draco answered dutifully and then gave Blaise the get-on-with-it-man look.

"Your charts seem to be normal enough. I still want you hear over night, just in case." She said sternly.

"Mme Pomfrey, there is one thing you could do, Blaise has a nasty bruise on his forehead." Draco said pointing to his tall Italian.

Pomfrey bustled to the side of the bed to examine the skin. "You really have quite a shiner." She said and pulled a vial from her belt. She rubbed the cream on his head and the bruise faded under her fingers. Without saying good bye she walked back to her office.

Experimentally Blaise lifted his eyebrows, "That is much better." He sighed happily.

"Honestly you have sunburn cream, but not bruise cream?" Draco asked shaking his head. He ran his fingers over the skin gently, testing to make sure all of the pain was gone.

"You two are making me regret setting you up." Pansy said rolling her eyes at the boys. "Can't you at least bully each other or something? I don't want to watch you cuddle."

"Well then why did you come with Blaise?" Draco asked as if she were dumb.

"I won't next time, and I'm going to dinner, I'll come back before curfew." Pansy got off the bed and walked away, looking at a plate of food was more appealing than watching the lovebirds together.

"So are you sure you're ok, because some of those cuts were pretty deep." Blaise fingered the edge of Draco's shirt wanting to look for himself.

"Other than the little scars marring my once perfect skin I am fine." Draco leaned his head into the pillows he stacked behind him, thoroughly tired of being asked how he was.

"Did all of them scar?" Blaise asked wanting to look for himself.

"Pretty much." Draco crossed his arms over his chest, not happy about the scars at all.

Without asking Blaise pulled Draco's shirt up, frowning when it stopped at his crossed arms, "Come Draco, let me see." Blaise pouted for him.

"You're going to have to do better than that pretty boy." Draco smirked staying the way he was.

Blaise crawled on top of Draco, "You think you can keep your skin from me?" Blaise asked with a I-know-how-this-is-going-to-end look. He let his hands slid into Draco's hair curling in the long strands.

"I can be a stubborn prick."

"Stubborn ass more like." Blaise gently kissed Draco's cheekbone, then the tip of his nose. The touched were just light enough to tickle.

"You're making my nose itch." Draco crinkled his nose trying to get the itch to go away. It didn't work so he just moved his head forward a little and rubbed his nose on Blaise's collar.

"Hey, I think that's cheating." Blaise said trying to contain a laugh because it tickled.

"You're touching me, but I can't touch you? I think that would be unfair." Draco leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "I'm going to make you try hard."

"Well then I'm going to play dirty." Blaise began to mercilessly tickle Draco. The blond chocked and tried not to laugh as he wriggled under the Italian fingers. Draco tried to keep his hands crossed but failed miserably. He pushed at Blaise weakly as the brunette tickled him.

"Blaise!" Draco managed to get the name out in a breathless tone.

"We Slytherin know how to get our way." Blaise said lifting Draco's shirt to look at the spider web of scares. Only the ones close to where the spell hit could really be seen easily. The rest were very small, the barely raised skin hidden along the muscles. Blaise felt the blond's torso, and he could feel every scar. "I should kill Weasley for this."

Minerva rubbed her temples trying to dissuade the pounding headache from arguing with Severus. Sometimes that man was impossible, stubborn as a mull! Not only that, but he had ended up persuading her to suspend Ron for two weeks, and give all of them detention for a month, Ron's month started when he got back. Not only that but she missed lunch and dinner because of it.

Dumbledore wanted the detentions to be served with Hagrid, but Severus refused of course. Negotiating with him was much like talking to a brick wall. Useless. So Flitch would be the one giving them detention. At least she didn't have to go through giving them all those bloody detentions, because on some levels Severus was right, those three children didn't know the meaning of discipline.

However, as Minerva argued, they could not be blamed. They were children molded by their parents and their environments. Which was the only thing keeping Ronald Weasley from expulsion. Severus however, promised this would be the only time he would tolerate such an excuse. As Severus so kindly put it, 'Those brats needed to learn a lesson before they killed innocent people.'

Not only that but Gryfindore lost 100 points, from each of them. Hermione looked like she was going to explode when she found out she had a month's detention and lost 100 points. Minerva guessed her star pupil wouldn't be talking to the boys for a while, if Hermione ever forgave them at all.

Minerva looked down at her desk. She would not be able to sleep like this. She reached for the book on the side of her desk and transfigured it to the bottle of cherry it really was. A summoned glass later she lay in bed starting to fall asleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
